parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pupert
TheCartoonMan12's Movie Spoof of "Oliver and Company." It appeared on YouTube on July 11, 2016. Cast: *Oliver - Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Dodger - Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Fagin - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jenny - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Sykes - O'Hare (The Lorax (2012)) *Tito - Surly (The Nut Job) *Georgette - Andie (The Nut Job) *Einstein - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Francis - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Rita - Mabel (Best Pals Hand Time Series) *Roscoe - Dagnino (Noah's Ark (2007)) *DeSoto - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Winston - Kristoff (Frozen) *Old Louie - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - Maggie Pesky & Rayna (The Buzz on Maggie), Dot (A Bug's Life) & Others *Mangy Dog - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Female Dog On The Leash - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) *Two Female Singing Dogs - Zoe Trent & Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dogs Watches Dodger Amazed - Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Danny & Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Dog on The Leash - Dug (Up) *Woman in Red Volkswagon Bettle - Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Other Dogs on Leash - Various "Muppets" Characters *Singing Dogs - Various "Fish Hooks" Characters *Singing Rats as Themselves *Couple Walking in the Sidewalk - Anastasia & Dimitri (Anastasia) *Couple Dogs in the Limo - Jane Doe & Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Scenes * Pupert & Company Part 1 - "Once Upon A Time in New York City" * Pupert & Company Part 2 - One Bad Talking Hand * Pupert & Company Part 3 - "Why Should Do Worry" * Pupert & Company Part 4 - Tommy's Gang * Pupert & Company Part 5 - Bad Company * Pupert & Company Part 6 - A Pesky in the Gang * Pupert & Company Part 7 - "Streets of Gold" * Pupert & Company Part 8 - A Heist Backfires * Pupert & Company Part 9 - "Perfect Isn't Easy" * Pupert & Company Part 10 - In The Kitchen * Pupert & Company Part 11 - "Good Company" * Pupert & Company Part 12 - Rescuing Pupert * Pupert & Company Part 13 - Bitter Reunion * Pupert & Company Part 14 - Pesky-Napped * Pupert & Company Part 15 - Pacha's Last Chance * Pupert & Company Part 16 - Penny and Pacha * Pupert & Company Part 17 - Rescue Mission * Pupert & Company Part 18 - Subway Chase * Pupert & Company Part 19 - Penny's Birthday/End Credits Movie used * Oliver & Company (1988) Clips from Movies and Shows * The Buzz on Maggie * Best Pals Hand Time Series * The Emperor's New Groove * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * The Lorax (2012) * The Nut Job * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Noah's Ark (2007) * All Dogs Go To Heaven * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Wander Over Yonder * A Bug's Life * Lady & The Tramp * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * Gay Purr-ee * Littlest Pet Shop * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * The Great Mouse Detective * Cats Don't Dance * Up (2009) * The Muppet Show * The Muppet Movie * Muppets In Space * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * The Muppets (2011) * Muppets Most Wanted * The Muppets Show (2015 - 2016) * Fish Hooks * Anastasia * Camp Lazlo * Thomas & Friends (1984) * Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race * Barnyard Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Oliver & Company Movie Spoofs